guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Song and Stone
Ok, is it me or is this quest seriously messed up? First off, there are more then 8 stonesingers, I counted 10. But that doesnt help, as there are luxon groups spawning out of nowhere attacking the stone singers, while you are not near, and another Luxon group that massacers a full 3 of them when you get into radar range, without the slightest possibility of stopping them. And while you try to preempt where the next group will spawn, you have to clear a ton of patrol points at the same time. Maybe this is a quest for the pro Quake gamers: Memorize the spawns and be there the second they happen to pick up the ... err to kill the luxons. --Xeeron 15:50, 8 May 2006 (CDT) For me it was messed up too, but in a good way. No Luxons appeared at all! We basically just moved from one Stone Singer to the next, killing the random mob of local mobs in the way. Once we were done with that quest (the log said "go back to XXX for your reward"), Luxons started to appear randomly in our path. Weird, but ain't complaining. :) --Dirigible 12:51, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Its actually possible. you just have to ignore the quest markers somewhat. ill explain it more late.r --Morimoto 02:18, 17 May 2006 I think that quest was made with "team play" in mind. I mean, a full team of humains dividing in group that warn each other.. But I'm going to try the path whown on the article now. TulipVorlax 23:36, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :I tried the path shown in the article, didnt do the trick for me, but once I went back to the start, I got the quest. --Xeeron 05:34, 21 May 2006 (CDT) I thouroughly tried using the walkthrough that was here previously and became convinced it was wrong, so I uploaded a new map that I made that I followed and works perfectly, and posted a new walkthrough and FAQ page based on problems I've heard others having with the quest. I do hope it helps the rest of you.--Scorpinox 05:21, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :Very nice map. When I did the quest, I did the order 1,2,8,4,5,6,7,3. That worked, but 3 stone singers died, so I guess your method is better. --Xeeron 07:05, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :Thanks, this was my first guide I've ever written really, maybe I'll do some more--Scorpinox 22:36, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Impossible?? I just completed this quest with henchmen. I did not follow the markers given on the map on this page instead I followed the quest markers. When I reached a point with no Singer I just moved on. When I found a Singer I tried to protect it while the henchmen killed the Luxons. I am a ritualist so I used Weapon of Warding and healing spells on the Singers. There is a group of 3 Singers at point 5 which all died when I did it but I think that by concentrating on one which is being attacked and protecting it or by having human monks it should be possible to save at least one. I think that there were no singers at points 1, 2, 3, 6. There were 3 at point 5 and one at all the others making 6 in all (not 8 as the quest brief suggests). Luxons attacked all the Singers I saw soon after I got to them with mobs coming from both sides. I tried several attempts at this quest. I failed every time I tried following the map on this page so I suggest that it be removed. It may have worked before the 20060601 update but does not now. On other occasions a Singer died right at the beginning, well before it would have been possible to reach even the closest point even with a warrior running and ignoring the mobs and other Singers died when I was no where near them later. One one occasion I failed the quest with no obvious reason with 6 Singers still alive. This quest seems buggy and requires some luck/perseverance to complete it. I think that the best way to do this is to follow the quest markers (ie do it in order 3,4,5,6,7,8,2,1) moving on if you find no Singer. If you do find a Singer you need at least one human player with protection/healing/restoration skills to keep it alive while the other players/henchmen kill the Luxons which come. The best method is probably to assign one human monk or ritualist to protect each Singer (ignore ones which are not being attacked if you don't have enough) and the rest kill the Luxons. Apart from after number 7 I did not have to go back to find a route to the next one. I suggest following the route on this map except starting with 3 and doing 3 to 8 then doing 2 and 1 after 8. I didn’t have the Wardens On the March quest active when I did this but I think that it would make it harder due to extra wardens spawning between 2 and 1. I will update the quest page and remove the box saying that it is impossible later unless anybody else has any other suggestions. Arathur 06:18, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :Make your changes, and I can check your updated walkthrough as I have a couple of PvE chars who still have to do it. — Stabber ✍ 06:24, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::I just want to say that the walkthrough, as written, is a load of Charr doodoo. All the flashing lights and FAQs and stuff is completely uncalled for. Whatever happened to a simple note in bold text? --Karlos 18:52, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :::This quest used to be buggy beyond reason. I think the notes, etc. date from the buggy days. Though, I don't recall having any problem with it with my ranger, way back when. — Stabber ✍ 02:10, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Ok, I just did the quest with my Assassin and Arathur is absolutely correct. For the life of me, I don't understand why people like to scare other people. "This quest CANNOT be done" "You HAVE to do it this way or you will nver succceed!" Bleh. Here's a screen shot: image:song_and_stone.jpg --Karlos 19:53, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Ok. I never got round to updating the walkthrough but Karlos' is better than what I would have written. A new map, using the correct route would be good. Arathur 01:57, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Other Quests I highly recommend that this quest be done with Chart the Forests active, its only a short detour for the last point others 4/5 points match pretty much up to the path u must follow anyway. :I added this to the article. I did them both at the same time, which saved a lot of time. -- 05:53, 9 July 2006 (CDT) We all love bugs I've done this quest several times before with henchmen and another time with 1 other player and the rest henchmen and I've never had a problem with it. I remember though the first time I did it I got to the second or third last singer with 1 dead and it told me I had completed the quest. I suppose because even if the rest all died I would still have the 5 required to pass the quest. I'm in the middle of doing it again now with my monk and I haven't let any die at all but now it's making me go the entire way around to all the spots. I'm nearly at the last guy now and it still hasn't said I've completed it. Maybe it's in your best interest to let 1 die so that you get the update faster. :S Or maybe the first time I'd done it the one in the middle had died because of spawns from Wardens on the March. A mystery. - BeXoR 21:42, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Update? Is it me or has this quest been updated? Before I managed this easily with Henchmen. Now the Luxons only go for the song thingies and since the healer henchmen don't heal them they die easily. Now impossible with henchmen? --80.6.119.82 02:19, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :this was since the beginning nearly impossible. henchies don't heal, some of them die even if youre not near them...if you're not monk :/ this will be difficult. tryed this stupid quests also several times, didnt work... €: wait...maybe youre right...already did this with my nec, but cant remember any problems... — Zerpha The Improver 15:32, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Stone Singers Ok, i've finally done this quest with my mesmer. i set dunkoros flag to the Singers and used heal area. this works well most of the time (except for the part with the three singers...) As we know, there are some markers without any singers. that was strange, i counted only 6 stringers, and the quest log said 5 of 8 had to survive. well the quest was completed, and i walked to the last part for the Charting the Forests quest. then i saw sth strage: there were the missing two last stringers. no part of the quest navigates you to them. (Maybe these are the singers that recently die. But i doubt it, as the Luxon came first when i got to these. I think this could be because of the Wardens On the March quest.) — Zerpha The Improver 08:42, 14 August 2007 (CDT)